


"Have a good day, Professor Snape"

by mytralee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College, Discussion of Abortion, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytralee/pseuds/mytralee
Summary: You wouldn't call it magic no just a slight of the hand maybe, a missed connection of the eye and the brain not magic, magic does not exist.With your last year of college coming to an end, you're just trying to graduate and get the hell out this bum fuck state, but a black-eyed Professor has caught your eyes; will do the right thing or will you find that there's a thin line between right and wrong?





	1. Slight of the hand

You wouldn't call it magic, no, just a slight of the hand, maybe a missed connection, of the eye and the brain not magic, magic does not exist.  
  
But every so often when you come back to his class, you notice something new, like for instance; sometimes it looked like he wasn’t fully grasping the classroom doorknob when he would let in the overly privileged group of upperclassmen, that felt like the world was ending when he was a minute late.  
  
Or maybe when he would be grading papers at his desk, and an ink smudge on his writing hand would slowly disappear, leaving his hand clean.  
  
Or maybe like at this this very moment when your mind was going a mile a minute, about the impossible and tricks of the mind, when your eyes would meet his and for the next agonizingly slow moments, you wondered if he knew that he had the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen, and that you hoped that he couldn't read your mind.  
  
At the end of that thought, the Professor had a look on his face, the look of a man trying to figure out a puzzle, with a few too many pieces missing, but he looked as if he had soon given up.  
  
The expression on his is face turned into a deep look of displeasure, and in a smooth monotone voice, he chastised you. “Miss, see me after class, by the vacant look on your face, I doubt you have actually heard anything I've said in the last hour.”  
  
Snapping out of your daydream, you notice that not only is the professor giving you a stern unimpressed look, but some of your peers look back at you, with sneers on their face waiting for your reply, “Yes professor, I apologize”.  
  
With his nose turned up, he continues his berating, with his voice raised. “If you spent more time paying attention in my class, and less apologizing, I would have been able to finish my presentation” he pauses looking around for a second, then back at you, in an almost cruel bite of the lip he continues “But I digress, time's up so instead, I will have you and the class write me a short 8 page essay, on fundamental chemical, substance, and reactions, of living systems”; Frustrated sighs can be heard around the room “That! I expect to be turned in, no later than next week, details will be posted on my class course page, and as always citations!”  
  
You wait for the classroom to empty out, hearing the quiet jeers and murmurs directed at you, telling you to get it together, you wish you could.  
  
Footsteps could be heard getting closer, so you try to focus on his shoes, maybe if your mind is off somewhere else you won't feel so ashamed, like a little child being reprimanded.  
  
Getting a hold of yourself you say ‘no! you're not a child!’ in your mind, and as the professor's footsteps stop and he stands in front of you and your desk, you decide to lift your chin and look him in the eye like a mature adult.  
  
MAYDAY, MAYDAY BAD IDEA ABANDON SHIP! The first thing you notice are his lips, set in a frown but still so soft and kissable, then his long thick black hair cascading off the side of his face, he usually wears it up, taking it down after class, and finally his nose.  
  
Did the nose hint at how big everything else might be or was that just feet? either way, you are sure, that a pony ride on the Professors face would leave you paralyzed.  
  
As your mind continues to betray you, you notice the pink tinge on his cheeks and the slight bulge that began to grow near the zipper of his slacks.  
  
You lower your eyes, but not soon enough, your body begins to feel hot, you can feel your face heating up, as your nipples began to rub against the cloth of your bra, you think about how he would feel insi-.  
  
With a sharp intake, he clears his throat, while trying to angle himself away from you “Miss, as I was saying before keep your daydreaming out of my classroom.” He says, almost frustratingly  
  
“Y..y..yes, sir” tying to be as polite as possible, you shudder out “Yes, professor” you quickly reply, not wanting to make it any more awkward, than it already was.  
  
Waiting for another reply, you look up at him, eyes slightly blown, you hear him breathing deeply “You are dismissed” with a huff, he turns around and makes his way back to his desk.  
  
Not taking another chance to glance back at you, you quickly nod, and make your way to the entrance, in a soft voice, that could have almost died on your lips, if given too much thought, you murmur;  
  
“Have a good day, Professor Snape”. 


	2. "Come on"

Halfway through the short essay, Professor Snape had so lovingly granted the class because you couldn't keep your daydreaming to a minimum.  
  
It sucked but, to be honest, it wasn’t that horrible all the ‘punishment’ achieved was alienating you from your peers, it made them resent you, for making more work for them, well Fuck ‘em.  
  
While you can understand the anger, where's the solidarity? Traitors.  
  
You save your progress and look around your very small studio apartment.  
  
You had been very lucky to acquire it, especially while living in a college-central City. It wasn't ugly, and though you were sure that there were termites eating the windowsill, the Privacy was worth it.  
  
Your little hovel of love was within walking distance of the bars and small clubs.  
  
The clubs and bar were usually packed by 11 p.m. You look at your clock and note the time is 8:47 p.m. “Perfect” late enough not to look like a drunk, and early enough not to get caught in the crowd of drunken college students.  
  
Damn fake IDs. You can't deny that you too had been there, where they are now, hot young and horny as all fuck. Thinking it was your god given right, to party on the weekends, fuck finals.  
  
After five years, it just wasn't appealing anymore.  
  
Putting on a jacket, and some comfy boots, you make your way down a couple of blocks, to an almost empty hole in the wall, a bar; with a small dance floor equipped with stools, booths, and a couple of small tables by the window meant for two.  
  
It's dark outside, it’s the Calm before the storm. With a Long Island Iced Tea, and sunrise in the other, you find yourself a seat in the back of the bar. You finish both drinks in record time, you didn’t come here to socialize, or to pick up some stranger.  
  
You know what your body likes, and what it can take, you’re sure after five years that you got it all figured out.  
  
Two drinks back-to-back, will make you feel warm, and by the fourth one you will have a little sway in your step, and just by the end of the fifth, you'll need a ride home.  
  
If you can just keep yourself away from that fifth drink you should be alright, hopefully.  
  
Finishing off your third drink without pause, you take a moment to take a glance at the small array of patrons; as you do, your eyes land on a soft patch of thick black hair with a few strands out of place.  
  
The Professor, with a blank stare on his face, reads a book; ‘odd, who brings a book to a bar?’ ‘It must be an English thing he’s English right?’ though you’re not sure, about either question.  
  
Taking a long deep examination of the Professor, noting his deep dusky eyes, looking as if they were fashioned in the abyss.  
  
He looks up, and you quickly look away, hoping that he didn't see you staring at him.  
  
Taking slow sips of your drink, you start to wonder when you got on your fourth. Looking back over to him, you see that he has continued to read his book; but this time you notice a slight sneer decorated on his face, a sneer that screamed ‘Hey look, I’m an asshole!’.  
  
Fuck the Gods that placed this man in front of you, you love assholes, thoughts begin to shoot off the top of your head.  
  
Thoughts about him, and how he would let you ride his face, until you were out of breath, and then shove himself down your throat, letting you suck him off until the head of his dick was red and leaking, and when you were drenched, and begging to be fucked, finally guiding you down on top of him, and letting you ride him, while he holds onto your hips gasping and begging for release.  
  
Gathering the courage, you take another glance back up at the Professor, this time he's looking straight at you. His eyes are blown with lust, and his cheeks are stained pink, ‘Maybe from drinking?’ they look the same way they did that day in his classroom, and suddenly you remember that bulge.  
  
Waving you over, giving you the ‘come on’ you find yourself walking to him immediately, a little too eager if you had to admit, but right now your ambitions are lowered, and you're almost finished with your fourth drink.  
  
As you sit across from him, the look he gives you is heavy, as if he wanted to devour you right then and there, and by God! You’d let him.  
  
He lowers his gaze, putting away what he had brought with him, then focus all his attention on you “Professor” you throatily breath out, “Miss” you're hoping that you did not get his intentions wrong, this could end up more awkward than you could even imagine, but fuck it you dive right In’. “Mine or yours”, his eyebrow lifts, and a smirk on his face tells you, you weren't wrong in your assumption.  
  
It would be a one night stand tonight, leaning back, and stroking his bottom lip, he keeps you in anticipation, but finally elects to tells you what you want to hear “Mine.” “It might not be in good manner, to be seen coming out of a student's house, one that is under my guide”  
  
He finishes the drink that's beside him, and raises off the chair, holding out his hand, and waiting for you.  
  
Your fingertips touch his, and for a moment you can swear, that little sparks of green light emitted from them, but you push that to the back of your mind, right now your daydreams are about to come true.  
  
The Professor walks you out of the bar, and a few blocks down from where you rest your own head, it's little ways off from the student housing but that's better, it's getting close to 11 p.m. and the last thing you need is your Peers to see you out with the Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ''She's with me


	3. Pink Cotton

You find yourself fumbling with the numerous buttons on his outer jacket, and he seems to enjoy watching you struggle.  
  
The frustration on your face shines clearly, at not being able to unbutton the buttons like a big girl. A small chuckle leaves his lips and you feel your face grow hot, as he grasps your hands.  
  
Moving forward he captures your lips, pushing you against the wall of his flat, and forcing a moan out of you.  
  
Quickly you start taking off your jacket, as his lips make their way to your neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking on you.  
  
As he finishes unbuttoning his jacket, you take the opportunity to run your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to you, grinding your muff against his dick as he begins to harden.  
  
You push yourself off the wall as you follow him, he holds one of your hands and he swiftly leads you to the bedroom, located in the back of his flat.  
  
In a too-big-to be a king bed, he lays you down and continues to undress.  
  
Memorized, you watch as his fingers barely grace the buttons and cuffs, as his layers seem to fall right from him, and onto the floor. You think to yourself that he’s got to be magic, standing in front of you, bare and beautiful.  
  
Following suit, you commence removing everything, until you're only wearing your pink cotton panties. Before you can hook your fingers around them, to pull them over your knees, Professor Snape replaces your hands with his, holding eye contact, as he slowly pulls them down the rest of the way.  
  
Caressing in your inner thigh, he holds your garment close to his face, and breathes in deeply. “Perfection” he mumbles, placing the panties down.  
  
Professor Snape softly nudges your legs open, your breath hitches as he places kisses on your inner thigh, until he gets to your lips nibbling, and kissing.  
  
“Professor!” you can’t help but moan out, as he has your back planted on the bed with your legs spread wide.  
  
He looks up at you, with a Sheen of you on his lips, “call me Severus” he pleads, you feel the heat of his tongue, as it pumps in your cunt, then gives special care to your pearl.  
  
Severus moans at the evidence of your arousal, he pushes your lips slowly back, as he takes your clit in his mouth, humming and pushing you over the edge.  
  
“Ss-sSeverus!” you rejoice, as you rock your hips back and forth, rubbing yourself on his tongue, the sensation almost becomes too much.  
  
You pull his hair, forcing him to look up and you, you try to pant out, that your clit has become too sensitive, but with no avail.  
  
Getting the hint, Severus smirks, softly grasping your hand that’s in his hair, and bringing it to his mouth, placing kisses on it.  
  
Severus begins to trace a trail of kisses betwixt your breast, and onto your neck, giving you time to catch your breath.  
  
He then takes the pillows from the head of the bed and begins to place them underneath your tush. You lift your ass off the bed slightly, so he can put the pillows in place. He lines himself up between your legs, but before he can continue his thought of penetrating you, you softly push his shoulders back.  
  
Severus moves back, with an inquisitive look in his eyes, “Something wrong” he asks “No I just…” nervous you advert your eye’s “Do you have any lube, it's just my birth control… I'm on birth control and it makes me” you feel your face grow hot, with a minor bubble of shame “there might be some chafing”. Looking slightly relieved “C-c-course, Of course” he stutters out trying to sound confident.  
  
As you sit on the pillows, Severus goes to one of the drawers on the side of the bed and pulls out a jar with a thick kind of gel. You start looking a little worried; you can't just put anything in your pussy. Sensing your apprehension, he tries to assure you that what he has is perfectly safe.  
  
“It's my own personal brew” he says, smiling gently -- not wanting to spend too much time talking, you spread your legs wide as he moves in between them.  
  
Placing a dollop of lube on your lower lips, you shiver as the cold gel touches you, but quickly relax as you feel his hands rub up and down your legs, positioning himself he slowly he begins to fuck into you.  
  
Your nipples harden, as you feel yourself almost, hit the Hilt of his cock, and his cock hit your cervix.  
  
You feel as if you’re underwater, as he pulls in and out of you slow drags, compelling him to feel all of you and you him.  
  
“Please! Severus, professor, please!” you whine.. “fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck”  
  
"Tell me what you want girl" you almost begin to weep, as the sensations wash over you.  
  
“Please, Severus! fuck me harder!”  
  
“By Merlin!” he groans as his pace speeds up "You have no idea what you do to me" his hands grip your thighs tighter and you cry out, panting deeply as he fucks the soul from your body.  
  
"You don’t think I see the way you look at me when you're in your own little world" he whispers in your ear "how loud your thoughts are" "Oh fuck Severus I’m-m going to" you can feel his dick twitch in you, before he hisses “fuck” emptying himself into you as you cum on his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, sometimes I'll be reading a fic and I'll end up making up a whole different fic in my head. :)


	4. Stay

  


He was lonely. Lonelier then he had been in a long time, even when he lived at Hogwarts, then at least he had the company of Minerva with her wit and intellectual congress; Who later in life would despise him for the murder of the Headmaster then become wary of him when it was reviled to be assisted suicide.  
  
Or Narcissa, who had shown him friendship despite her sisters’ disapproval but had become cautious of the wizarding world after the war. Refusing venture outside or host anymore, she became recluse. Narcissa’s’ paranoia stemmed from the fear that someone baring a grudge would strip her of her life.  
  
If Severus had he had, to be honest, he kind of even missed that confusing old Koot that he once spied for, and who obviously had a lemon sherbets addiction but alas these were all relationships that could only be mourned and forgotten about.  
  
Severus had truly tried to live in the wizarding world for the first ten years after the war but had found it more and more unbearable as time went on, the distrust of his acquaintances and the wizarding world equipped with whispers and hexes weighed heavily upon him.  
  
However, the role of hero that was thrust upon him via Potter, once the truth had been reviled had been even worse, and when he had been informed of the namesake of Potter’s second spawn Severus knew he had to leave.  
  
Severus needed equilibrium, he had made his decision, he was leaving the wizarding world.  
  
In his last couple of years living in the wizarding world, Severus spent most of his time preparing for his new life and erasing his old one. Severus started by resigning from Hogwarts, handing down his teaching position to Draco and then by selling his childhood home, at one point he thought of breaking his wand but wasn’t strong enough to go through with the action, arguing that he may one day need it.  
  
The only vein Severus had left open in the wizarding world had been Draco, who had sworn to keep Severus’s location a secret, and maybe it had been for the best who could tell what the future had in mind.  
  
With only his wand, some old books, and a lump sum of American money he settled into a small town, while finding a new joy in life with Non-Maj Chemistry, taking the time to learn the trade and secure a career teaching it, which had incidentally made him more proficient in potion-making one he realized the similarities both demanding time and concentration.  
  
Severus was content for a while, that was until he met her.  
  
She hadn’t been too noticeable to Severus at first, of course, he had noticed that she was cute but still to him she was just a regular student, he was used to that, and could easily ignore her and keep focused on teaching.  
  
Even if he sometimes found himself watching her bite her lip, or chew on her pencil when she became visibly frustrated, she was his student and he did his best to treat her like anybody else.  
  
It wasn’t until her thoughts had begun to broadcast lewd, arousing thoughts that he began to take notice of her.  
  
Without giving Severus the simple choice of whether to eavesdrop on her thoughts, her desires echoed freely writing out in letterset every dirty fantasy she could conjure up in a two-hour period.  
  
He might not have noticed if it had been a few comments about his appearance and voice, but every time she would sit in the front of his class, he would get a post full of her thoughts ranging from the length of his fingers and nose, his voice or the color of his hair. It was becoming more than distracting, it was becoming arousing.  
  
He would sometimes have to chastise her, braking her out of her wet dreams just to prevent himself from becoming firm underneath the influence of her thoughts, though that would often make things worse with the way she would pout at him, disappointed and embarrasses at being caught fantasying.  
  
Severus looked forward to the day the semester would end, and her distracting thoughts would cease to be a problem, and he would go back to being content.  
  
Being content had been the goal, that was until he had met her in a bar, on neutral ground with all inhibitions stripped, her begging him to fuck her.  
  
It was only after he had woken up alone to the sound of his godson pleading for his assistance, after when he had to sit alone with his thoughts that he had to admit that sometimes he fantasied about her too.  
  
After Severus had gotten off a Floo call with his godson, it was decided he needed to go back, at least for a little while to the British magical world, Astoria Malfoy was under a blood curse that was very ancient and would require the delicate hand of a capable Potions Master.  
  
The student that he had slept with the night before had left no note or sign that she had even been there the night before, nothing but a pair of her undergarments.  
  
Severus thought twice about throwing away before settling on storing it away ‘just in case they ever met again’ if they ever did he was unsure how to even approach the subject, but the chance was highly unlikely.  
  
It had been decided that swift action was required, cutting ties would take too long, Severus was to pack up his essentials and make his way to Malfoy Manor, as quick as possible.  
  
Severus was being pulled back to the world he had tried so hard to run away from, although he had made a pleasing life for himself Draco needed him, just this once.  
  
Severus’s thoughts shifted to her maybe it was for the best that he wouldn’t see her for some time, if at all; it was obvious from her disappearance that this was not something that was not meant to last and he had not meant it to be but now that he had to focus on the task at hand, Saving Astoria, he found that all he could really think about was her his student, sort of wishing she had stayed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with this multi-chapter bullshit but I'm gonna do right by you, love -mother-ishvara


End file.
